Repentance is a Sin
by Orange Drop
Summary: -COMPLETE. Shiemi was a 15 year-old girl. An Esquire. She was doing her best to be better and stronger for everyone's safety. Not until she was held captive and locked-up in a small solitary confinement. She was slowly losing her sanity. Who can save her?
1. Pillar of Support

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist or any of its character.

**A/N:**Hey! This one-shot is inspired by Dictionary Ink's story, "The house that fear built." She and her amazing writing-style. Talk about epic-ness. Anyway, this story doesn't have anything against religious views and beliefs. The title just came up in my mind and I'm like, Why not give it a chance? And also, Realizations of a Pierrot will be updated sometime this month or so. So much for author's note. Enjoy!

(*Last Edited: Nov. 23, 2011.)

**~^~* Repentance is a sin *~^~**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"So you have awoken." Said a voice that was coming from the dark confines of the white-porcelain wall I was currently being held. It was dark, husky and a bit hoarse. It was like coming from the depth of the land. Something like, Satan had bestowed his voice upon him or he was Satan's son. It didn't even pass on without giving me that horrible eerie sensation. I didn't respond. He was telling a statement, not questioning me. What should I say?

"Are you hungry?"

_Speak of the devil._

My professor once said that, "Silence is the best weapon to a verbal fight. It usually annoys people more than speaking incoherent words." And so I did. I did not utter a word. For once, I was grateful to my old and grumpy professor. Because for me, what we are having is a fight. Not violence, gore or other horrid things but more like one-who-snaps-first-lose fight. And in this one, I think I'm gonna win.

"Oi. I'm talking to you." The man said once again, louder this time. Trying to intimidate me and state that I am his captive and he was my warden. Oh Kami-sama, what have I done deserve this? Maybe, because I defied Kamiki-san's 'favor' during the summer camp. But it wasn't intentional. Please forgive me…

"Hey. I said I'm talking you, Nymph."

I haven't even noticed that he was already pinning me on my so-called bed. My breathing was harsh and I can feel his sultry breath tickling against my ear. It was warm. And for a second, I have even tried to question my sanity because I liked his warm breath against my algid ears.

"W-What?" Regaining my sense, I quickly shove him away with all the strength I can muster. I was panting and gasping for air. This guy, doesn't know anything about manners and personal space. He really startled me. I can even hear the fast beating of my heart.

"Seems like you're not in the mood for conversations eh? You might still be a little confused, I guess."

Pause. The boy seems like about to tell something but decide against it anyway.

"I'm just going to send someone over for your dinner and I'm just gonna visit you once again tomorrow. See ya, Nymph." The boy announced. And with the light closer to his face this time, I had been able to see his features more clearly. He had a perfectly-toned skin, not so pale and not so tan. Black hair, and dark-blue eyes. Scary dark-blue eyes to be exact.

"W-Wait! What's your name?" I shouted, unaware that I've had called him.

"Rin." He grinned.

"Rin Okumura."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Shiemi had found herself sulking and counting the bums in the ceiling. It had already been a few hours but she feels like it had already been a year. She misses her classmates, teachers, everyone. She hopes that they would come to save her from this nightmare. Shiemi was on the brink of crying until she suddenly remembered something. She was an Esquire of True Cross Order. She was supposed to save people, not to be saved. She just have to go on with this. And if she's lucky, she might be able to see everyone's smiling faces once again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nymph."<p>

He's here once again. She was starting to get annoyed with him constantly calling her that. So irritating.

"Stop calling me that." I said, half-whispering.

"Why? It suits you." Rin said with a firm look.

"You're luring me with your look. Doesn't that count as an explanation?" Rin said with a grin.

_Kami-sama, save me._

* * *

><p>"I said stop hurting yourself, haven't I?" Rin scolded while wrapping a bandage in my left arm.<p>

"S-Stop it." I said wiping the tears cascading on my face.

"Stop what?" He said, while tying the bondage and a stupid grin plastered on his face.

I couldn't stop myself and I expeditiously stand up and glared at him, towering him. He followed suit and…

_Slap._

"I hate being here! I hate being weak and foolish, I 'm tired of it! I hate myself! If I haven't been weak, I shouldn't have been caught...! I-I hate you! I ha-" I stopped myself as I saw something in his eyes. A swelling mixture of hurt, mercy, and _guilt_. And then in one swift motion, he left.

* * *

><p>"Hey, girl. Wake up."<p>

It had been a while since someone (Other than Rin) had visited me. Since our last conversation, he hasn't showed up and it was bothering me. I think I really am going to lose my sanity in this imprisonment. A boy wearing glasses was nudging me. He looked exactly like Rin but he acts more mature and knowledgeable than Rin. I looked at him, perplexed on what he was going to say.

"You might be wondering why I'm here instead of Nii-san. I'm just going to be a substitute for him until he comes home." He faked a smile and adjusted his glasses.

"W-Where has he gone to?"

"Oh. The usual, kill people." He said with a unreadable look.

And with that, I feel a gut-wrenching fright.

* * *

><p>It had already been a three weeks since I was imprisoned in this place. I don't know what to do anymore nor do I care. I miss the outside world. I miss everybody else's warmth. I miss… Rin. He was the only person I can talk to. Not Yukio, (he was far scary) not the servants, not anyone. Rin had been my only pillar of support in this mind-losing place. But no, he was an enemy. He kills people. But there was still a small hope in my mind telling me that, Rin is still a good guy. A good person.<p>

"Hey, Otoutosan. Can I see the nymph?"

I quickly stop myself from my musing and leaned on the wall of my room to the sound of people talking. The one sounded like a child and I've heard that they're talking about the… Nymph? Maybe it was me.

"Fuck off, Amaimon."

I heard Rin replied. Amaimon? Rin's older brother. How many are their anyway?

"I don't wanna. I wanna meet her. _Now_."

And there was a loud crashing and the wall a few centimeters in front of my face crashed. I saw a glint of green eyes and a horn-like in the said Amaimon's head.

_Bang._

The next moment, I was safely tucked in Rin's arms. It's been a while since I felt someone else body warmth. I closed my eyes and clutched him tighter. He responded by tightening his hold on my body and we were flying higher and higher. The next moment, I opened my eyes and saw blue flames radiating from his body. At first I thought I was going to be roasted to death but it was warm. The blue flames he was emitting was warm against my body. I clutched him tighter and felt I was going to a deep slumber. But the next moment, I was falling. I heard a faint calling of my name. Rin's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I thought I can finish this within a one-shot but sorry, I can't. This will be two-shots. See ya then! Please leave a review. Thanks.


	2. BitterSweet

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist or any of its character.

**A/N:** Sheesh, you guys made my day. :")

After I read all the reviews I was like, "Gosh, I can't stop the tears of joy. :,)"

That many feedbacks for a 1000+ words only?

Just, magnificent.

Here's the second chapter of Repentance is a sin. For Realizations of a Pierrot, I will update it this weekend. Pinky swear, Nom Noms.

Here you go! Hope you enjoy!

**Warning:** Very dark chapter. You've been warned.

(*Last Edited: December 1,2011)

**~^~* Repentance is a sin *~^~**

Second Installation: Bitter-Sweet

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Things would be better this way. So much better.

There would be no complex story. No intricated plot. No drama. Just a girl in a four cornered room. A misery, others might say. But for me, I don't _freaking_ care. I've died a long time ago. Ever since, I was locked up in this place. In this pit of despair. This room had been like my home (in a bad way) , for I've had memorized every small details in this place. The dust loitering in the ceiling. The number of lines and cracks found in the wall. Even if I don't want to remember it; I couldn't help it. It was like I was attached in this place, emotionally and physically, like I used to be in my own house. And all the people that I value wasn't here... there was no Izumo-chan, No Shura-sensei. No Renzou, Bon, and Konekomura. Nothing.

There might had been fresh tears flowing from my stoic eyes, caressing my face. But they doesn't matter. The ache of dried cuts might had been still there, but they still doesn't matter. Nothing ever matters in this place. God...? Who needs you? You've left me a long time ago. In this imprisonment, there's no space for a girl praying and wishing for impossible things to happen.

I've had thought of killing myself, but Rin wouldn't allow me. So I'm just hoping that someone; somebody would end this..

Death would be more pleasurable in this _hell_. I would like that. A sweet, mind-losing, nerve wrecking death. It would be a big bonus if it's Rin who would do _it_. So that I won't be hurt, if he decided to dispose me; If he loses interest in me. Yes, I would love that.

* * *

><p>Rin was contemplating on what had happened a week ago. He had been <em>so<em> stupid. He could have saved her… He could have. But what had he accomplished? Swearing and some bruises. He should have been the one damned, not her. Now what had she become? An ice Princess. An ice Nymph.

For Rin, Shiemi was a very beautiful creature. She was the fairest of all the creatures he had laid his eyes on. She was like a stunning, attractive, fair statue; like the one's he had seen while strolling through town and accidentally destroying it. But something had been bothering his mind. A sick, sick pleasurable thought. He liked her scarred. Blame it to his sadistic nature, but bloody hell. Does she look more _fucking_ beautiful tainted with red blood? Fuck lying, because he liked it: Tainting the beautiful things red. It was bliss.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

No response. Just as expected.

Here he was, standing in front of her. Trying his best to talk to her and make her eat. He wouldn't want Yukio to be her warden. He might even shove her food right down her throat if she still refuses to eat. He wouldn't like that. If it would be Amaimon… Damn. Just thinking of his name make his blood boil. He want to rip his insides out just to tell him to fuck it off. He had such a weeny-sized brain to comprehend that the Nymph doesn't belong to him. No 'friggin hell would he let that happen. Even if it means, killing him with his own bare hands.

"Have you still not eaten?" Rin said, slightly lowering his voice to show his concern and compassion for her.

"Does it matter, Rin?"

"What?"

"Living."

I was surprised with the tenacity of her voice. It was so _soft_, like a feather. I was more surprised that I had been able to hear it.

_Thank you, sharp sharp ears._

"I think it does. Life has a very, very deep meaning after all."

"I see."

Silence. Completely ear-deafening silence.

Until…

"Rin, could you please kill me?"

"W-What?"

"I said, please kill me."

And with that short span of time, I had felt a gut-wrenching guilt. Demons don't feel guilt. Killers doesn't feel guilt either. Or maybe they do. 'Cause right at this moment, I was guilty. Guilty of the emotional wreck she had become. Guilty of the physical and emotional scars she had received.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm terribly sorry, Shiemi."

Just as the words quickly slipped out from my mouth, I embraced her. Whatever was running in my mind (or her mind) doesn't matter. I just have to hug her, to make her feel loved. That even with this emotional tumor and preceding havoc, someone needs her. And all other things doesn't matter.

* * *

><p>Warmth.<p>

That was the feeling that I've felt when he enraptured this petite body of mine. Everything about him was warm. I buried my face in his chest and cried. Cried like I had never cried before in my life. I felt like was cleansing myself of the filth I've had become. I had felt nauseous, agitated, and happy all at the same time. Maybe this was what I needed after all. Somebody else warmth; scratch that. Rin's warmth. Not a scorging death. I need Rin. I _badly_ need Rin.

_Thank… God._

* * *

><p>Time had passed quickly after that incident. I had been able to converse with Shiemi a little-bit more this time. She had been able to be a little-bit comfortable in this room. We would have little chats and talk. Sometimes, we would just enjoy each other's company. The comfortable silence was giving me a peace of mind. I've enjoyed it quite a bit.<p>

Thud.

I was beyond mortified when I saw she had collapsed. I quickly picked her thin-frame and examined her rigid body.

_Oh, shit. She still haven't eaten._

Her breathing was harsh and uneven. Cold sweat drops was trickling down her pretty face. I hastily ran out of the room to the place where Yukio resides. I was clutching her body a little tight, afraid that _my_ Nymph would leave me.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

All I can hear was the sound of my footsteps echoing in the corridor and her harsh breathing.

_Damn._I still haven't been able to fully recover from my S-Class mission a few days ago. My body was weary, but I think I can still be able to take her to Yukio.

_Shit, Yukio. Where the hell are you when I needed you most?_

I had kept running and running. Faster and faster. I was surprised that every room in this establishment was empty. Not a single living form.

_Oh, right. War._

I was too preoccupied with my musings that I haven't noticed the shadows lingering from my back. The next few moment, I was violently thrown across the wall and Shiemi was taken away from me. I quickly look at the said intruders to find, three teenagers(about my age) and a weird-looking lady. The woman has an agitated look and her choice of clothing lacks decency. The student on the left has a dyed pink hair; followed by a girl with fuzzy eyebrows, and a boy who looks like a delinquent.

Shit. Can I possibly defeat four people at once?

Enraged, I swiftly activated my blazing blue flames and sprinted to the said enemies.

"Give me back my Nymph."

*~-^* End of Installation 2 *^-~*

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Oooh. Dark isn't? No? Okay. D:

Sorry about Rin's pouty-mouth.

Again, I lied. I'm such a bad kid. This will be three-shots! Final. Ain't kidding. Hihi.

Leave a review/feedback please?

I'll update soon. Till then!

-Kresya!


	3. Kamisama God

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist or any of its character.

**A/N: **Hello again! I finally decided to update this story. It just came up to me that I would finish this three-shot story first before Realizations of a Pierrot. I just kind of lost my interest in that kind of genre. =_= Anyway, here ya go! Final installation of Repentance is a sin. Sorry if it's not good, English is not my forte. I should have warned you beforehand... But there's still room for improvement, right? And uh… Belated Happy Birthday to me & Happy Valentine's day, guys! Hope you had an enjoyable day with your loved ones. :)

**Warning:** There is a very/depressing part. Also for gore and violence. Um, not exactly.

(*Last Edited: February 14, 2012)

**~^~* Repentance is a sin *~^~**

Final Installation: Kami-sama (God)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Rin clutched his left hand tightly. Too tightly.

All he wanted to do was to get her back; to run away with her as fast as his feet could carry him. Why wouldn't fate give him a chance?

_You cruel thing._

He glared at the boy who was currently carrying Shiemi- The one with a dyed pink hair. He would have laugh at his silly appearance if he weren't currently sprawled on the floor- head limp, aching feet, and sore body. But he could still manage this. 'Cause he wouldn't die here. He couldn't. Not until she was safely tucked in his arms again; not until she was by his side once more.

Rin wondered if it's only the spark of interest he have had developed for the Nymph. No… It's more than that. Maybe pride? Hate? Lust? Love…? All the emotions were hazy and foggy in his mind. Conflicting and hungry for dominance- But he liked it; Liked it when he can feel new things and discover new emotions. He liked how she can afflict these emotions within this void shell of him. Rin grunted and unsteadily tried to stand up and regain his stance. He growled and once again dash right through the invaders.

* * *

><p>Shiemi woke up with a terrible headache. She feels like her head is being pounded and slowly being smashed into thousands of tiny pieces until it couldn't be seen by the naked eye. Thinking it was just from her incapability to eat for the past few days, she quickly dismissed the pain. Her brows creased as she heard clashing of metal to metal; blade on blade. Curiosity got the best of her, and she slowly opened her eyes and was stupefied to see that Shura-sensei was fighting off with none other than, Rin. Her protective side kicked in and she impulsively run off to where the two people she cares about was having a battle. A hand swiftly grabbed her arm before she can run off to where she was presently standing.<p>

"I don't think it's a good idea to go running off to them, Moriyama-san."

"S-Shima-san! I… I have to save-"

Thud.

Shiemi was cut off as a lone figure dashed right beside her. A swish of black hair… Izumo. Izumo suddenly embraced her. All the tantrums and outbursts she would have created were quickly diminished along with the breezy air. God, she missed this… being with her best friend…

"Stupid weed."

_I know. _The relationship that they've had established a long time ago was way too complicated for other beings to comprehend. Like fire and ice; Almost impossible to combine-but it worked out just fine with them. Sometimes, they would have misunderstanding and quarrel like siblings. It would take a week for them to once again rebuild their relationship and about a month to make it stable. It would always be Shiemi who apologizes first, never Izumo. Even if it wasn't her fault- But that's what makes them stronger, more determined, and more tenacious. It's simple as that. They needed each other.

"I missed you, Izumo-chan." Shiemi softly whispered into her ear.

"I-Idiot. Don't ever leave us again! Or I'll make sure you-"

Blush.

"I missed you too, Shiemi."

Hugs.

Tears.

* * *

><p>"Yo, kiddo. What's yer name?"<p>

"What is it to you, old hag?"

Crash.

Rin was once again tossed away across the room.

_Shit._

"I said stop calling me that, you twit!" Shura said, face red and agitated. She saw the boy mumbled something she couldn't quite understand.

"What? Ya 'sayin something boy?"

"I said my name is Rin. Rin Okumura."

"Nice to meet 'ya. Mine's Shura."

Clash.

Once again, they were brawling with each other, hungry to conquer the other. A fight for pride. Rin sidestepped her attack and quickly wielded his Koumaken to her chest, which Shura easily dodged.

"Nice try."

Shura promptly tried to kick Rin in the face, but missed. Rin counterattacked her by swinging his sword, but Shura was way too fast for him to hit her. Aggravated, He cursed under his breathe and suddenly pointed the sword to Shura's neck.

"Give her back, or I might consider your life."

"Not in hell."

Shura quickly kicked him in the gut and punched him straight in his face. A smirk spread across her face as she looked at what she had accomplished. Rin coughed blood and glared at her. He once again, tried to stand up.

_Not yet._

* * *

><p>Shiemi was running. Running and running. Away and away from them. No, she wasn't running… she was being dragged. She would have tried to defy them, but four days without eating had already made her body weary and malnourished. Her mind was telling her to go back to where Rin and Shura-sensei is; but her body says otherwise. She can see darkness once again. Blurry and haze. And she once again, fainted.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Swirls and twirls of flowers were present in her dream. All in different hues and shades, sizes, and shape. She had easily identified the name of the flowers she saw in her lucid dream. Anemone, Scabiosa, Larkspur, and… a blue one. She pondered if she ever saw a flower which expresses so much boldness and emphasizes so much blue, blue, and more blue.<p>

.

.

.

Staying with her grandmother at an early age; she had known quite a lot of things about plants. Herbal, Poisonous, or decorative plants- she had knew them all. She had once been called as the "Genius Nymph of Plants." by her former classmates and schoolmates. This had made her a bit happy and proud of herself. At least, she's good at something; something that nobody can take away from her being.

_What could this flower be?_

* * *

><p>He was panting, exhausted, and tired. He wanted to end this already. Every bit of reality that he was going to die here in this place, That he would be left alone; cold- he wanted to erase it all. All because of a stupid mistake; He had underestimated his opponent. He thought that his strength was enough, that he can defeat her. Years of battle and violence had made him sturdy and strong; stronger than Amaimon and Yukio. But it still wasn't enough.<p>

_Not yet._

"Get up, kid. Whaddya doin', layin' around like a lazy ass'?"

"Fuck you. I'm not done yet." He growled.

"Thought so. Then get'up." Shura hissed.

Rin tried to stand up, once again. He stumbled a few times but still, he had been able to _stand._ He clutched Koumaken and lunge towards Shura. He knew he wouldn't be able to win; that even though he already gave his best, he couldn't defeat her. After all those years, all he ever wanted was to be stronger-stronger than Yukio, stronger than Amaimon, stronger than his father. Although he haven't accomplished the latter; he wanted to save _her. _He thought that his being would already be completed by mere manpower and strength, that he would attain Nirvana through this, but how wrong he is. How he had always been following a hollow path.

_**Crashed bones.**_

"_Rin. Do everything you can to defeat me. That is your ultimate goal." _

_He was ten, he defied his father words and he was trapped in a cage for a week. He remembered how dreadful and the horrifying of the event had been. It had hurt like hell. So, he learned. _

_**Broken limbs.**_

_He was twelve, He fought limbs to limbs with Amaimon. And his father wasn't very happy about it. He said they were a family. He can almost see the glint in his eyes while he said it, 'We're a family.' Oh, Lies. How he almost wanted to puke at his sly words. He was caged again. Like a dog, who tried to bite his master or pee at the living room. But it had been worst, worse than you can ever imagine. He shivered at the thought of it. Just thinking about it…_

_**Blood splattered.**_

_He was fifteen, he killed thousands of lives; Innocent or not, he never really cared. Mother, Child, Men… Who gives a fuck? His father is happy, and so he thought he, himself was also happy. He always believed that his father's words were always right; that it was the answer to all his questions and naivety. Now it had struck him, everything he believed was all wrong… He had always leaned and depend on his father's false teachings. He felt like crying; but his father wouldn't like it. But then again, who gives a fuck about him? He had always considered him as a weak creature, right? Weak. Weak. Weak. He was fucking tired of it. Every immense power he assumed he had learned, his father would say it wasn't enough._

Laughter; Disturbing, menacing, sinister laughter.

"Hah. My son." Satan grinned.

"F-Father…" He whispered with disgust.

"The hell?" Shura yelled.

_Baaaaaam._

Shura was throwned across the room, and the crashing of the walls was heard throughout the building.

"Shut it , girl." Satan hissed, although there was a glee of amusement in his voice. Then, he flicked his red eyes towards Rin, who was slumped across the floor. "Rin, Rin, Rin. Hah. I expect of you more than this… defeated by a mere woman?" He snickered.

Silence.

"Would you want me help you, hmm?"

"N-No. Leave her alone. She's my prey." Rin announced, recovering his footing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA-!" Satan laughed, his eerie voice echoing.

"You worthless child-" Pause. Grin.

"I'll kill her. Repay me, how 'bout that?"

"I said _no._ Shit, I don't need your help." Rin hissed; although he was tired and bushed, there a firm certainty in his voice.

"Still no, eh? You're no fun at all. HAHAHAHA!" Satan laughed maniacally.

"RIN! RIN!"

A lovely voice had interrupted them from their colloquy. Blonde, beautiful, shattered.

_Shiemi…_

"Oh… Look who's here… Nymph, right?" Satan chuckled, interest clear on his face.

"It's Shiemi."

Confident, yet scared.

"Oh, _sorry." _

Chuckle, sarcasm.

"RUN FOR IT, SHIEMI!" Rin screamed, dashing with all his might towards Shiemi.

_Rin…_

* * *

><p>Running with all their might, both exhausted and spent- Rin had even managed to carry Shiemi on his back and sprinted away from all of them. He doesn't care what would be the outcome of his actions, he just wants to be alone with her. His foot slipped then, they stumbled. He clasped her body to protect her from any damage that could happen. He grinned, a bitter one; then brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.<p>

"Shiemi… listen."

"B-But… Rin-"She whimpered.

"Just hear me out!" Rin yelled, "_please…_"

.

"Seems like this is the end, huh?" Pause, "Heh. Pretty tragic. Don't you think?" He chuckled lightheartedly.

"S-Shut up…" Shiemi moaned, snot coming out of her nose, tears welled up in her emerald eyes.

"How could you say something like that at a time like this? ! I don't get you… I really-"

She was cut off as she felt soft, yet dry lips on hers. Everything that was on her mind was left forgotten. She can taste his metallic blood; warm. His lips were also warm. Just as she thought… everything about him is warm- like home.

Rin separated then hugged her, tightly.

"You're so interesting." Rin chuckled, "I…"

"I-I treasure you, more than you can ever think off…" Pause, "Farewell."

Bitter smile.

Tears.

Despair.

Rin jumped across the building away from her and the noise coming from behind them.

"Let's get her out of here, quickly." Bon murmured, while running towards her.

"Come, Shiemi. Everything's gonna be fine." Shura smiled; battered but still smiling. Offering her, her right hand.

_Izumo, Shima, Bon, Shura-sensei. Everyone._

Nod.

Sweet smile.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the incident that had happened in their life. Everyone was broken and damaged; but they were slowly recovering- Especially Shiemi… she who had experienced the trauma of being kept captive. She tended the garden, study more about plants, talk to everyone more and more; to kept her mind preoccupied of a certain boy…<p>

"Shiemi! Hurry up! Class is starting soon." Izumo half-yelled, running towards the gate of the academy.

"Y-Yes! Izumo-chan!" Shiemi said, exhausted from running for about fifteen minutes.

As she was running, she saw a flower across the street. It was glistening with the boldness of so much blue. Dark blue; then she remembered her dream. She stopped for a moment and made her way towards the blossoming floret. And as she made her way towards the flower, she saw a certain lad; eyeing her intently with a hint of glee. And as she slowly look up towards the boy, she step backwards and stumbled.

_No way…_

* * *

><p>*~-^* End of Final Installation *^-~*<p>

**A/N: **Oh my God, I finally finished this. I'm so happy like a chipmunk. =)) Woooh! And…I don't think there would be a sequel about this. Or… maybe there would be. Who knows? Haha. Thanks for all who reviewed/favorite/alerts in this story. I appreciated it so much. I'll update my other story for you guys. But not this week or so… last quarter of school is like hell, ya know? So, till then. Please review. I'll love you for a thousand times, promise. I will respond, swear.

-Kresya!


End file.
